


What is a person?

by nitohkousuke



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: ….He’d been trying to define his personhood in traits and feelings and likes and dislikes and things....But a person is defined by their bonds and their friendships. Their loves. It’s marked by the way their life is connected to others in a way that is only theirs.Just some rambling about feelingsNot romantically written but intended to have OT5 feels





	What is a person?

At some point, it doesn’t matter. It isn’t some big moment. It isn’t a dramatic speech. There isn’t a real lead up to it. There isn’t some sort of revelation. There isn’t a set of formulas that lead to an end where a variable equals something nice and neatly tied up.

There isn’t some valiant part to the end of a fight.

It’s a simple and mundane as every other good thing in his life.

It’s when they’re all sitting in the coffee shop. Ryuuga pouring hot water into his ramen, calling his combination a best match. Kazumi cleaning his dog tags while sipping from a can of coffee. Misora and Sawa sharing some tea with the remains of the food they’ve managed to get. And he’s scribbling some notes on some improvements on the belt.

There’s the thought about the belt. About the full bottles. The pandora’s box. The wall. Why were they able to use the drivers? Why did Soichi know so much? Pieces and pieces of trying to put the puzzle together. Trying to think about Soichi. Trying to think about Gentoku. About Faust. Pieces and pieces but the puzzle didn’t have any prediction. Just trying to mash together what he thought was right.

If only he had his memories, then he’d know what to do. Katsuragi knew something about Stark didn’t he. He knows something about this. Something he didn’t.

_But if I had my memories back, I’d be Katsuragi. Not Sento. And I….don’t want that anymore._

But it would be good to know why the belt worked the way it did. Why rabbit tank. Why could He…

…..He didn’t want that anymore.

He pauses, the pen nearly dropping from his hand. His body is numb. Fizzling. Seering. He can’t breathe. What is this feeling? Excitement? Fear?

It’s like a lock has been dropped from his body.

Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Is he a person without his memories? Is he Katsuragi? Should be guilty for his crimes? Is this his fault? How many people have gotten involved because of his inventions? What about Katsuragi’s...his mother? What about his past life.

All of that. That entire train of thought fizzles. It dies. It melts in his hands. It’s relief. It’s freedom. And immediately it’s fear.

….What happens if he gets his memory back. While he still be himself? Will he still protect Ryuuga? Will he still protect Kazumi? And Misora? And Sawa? ….Will he still…..Stark.

….He wants to be Sento.

And if he wants to be Sento...that means there is a Sento. That means that he’s a person. With thoughts and feelings and wants and desires and fears and anxiety. With a definable personality. With a definable personhood.

Sento is someone. Not just a shell. Not just a sack of clipped together personality traits stolen and given from people. Though really...that is still true. But those stolen things….they’ve made something that’s his.

His whole body hurts. It twists and churns and soars and screams. Fizzling and sparking. It’s confusing. Undefinable.

This? Ryuuga and Kazumi and Misora and Sawa…and….There are other names but he doesn’t dare say them. No matter what Stark has planned to put all of this together. No matter what hasn’t been of his own mechanisms. No matter what fate or destiny or someone’s desires…

This family? This was his. This was Sento’s. These were people who knew him. Who knew what he liked and how he talked. Who fought for him. Who cared for him.

….He’d been trying to define his personhood in traits and feelings and likes and dislikes and things.

...But a person is defined by their bonds and their friendships. Their loves. It’s marked by the way their life is connected to others in a way that is only theirs.

And he realizes...based on what he’s heard about Katsuragi.

...That makes him more of a person than he ever was. Ever will be

...Nothing was going to take this from him.


End file.
